Bottom of the River
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "Oh so you're more scared of him than me? Why? Is it because I'm a woman? Because I'm small? Because his gun is bigger than mine? Baby," she grins, all teeth and malice. "I'm the one you should fear. With me around, he's just a lap dog. When I say kill, he obeys...so, get 'im boy." Daryl/OC, Continuation of one shot Girl With Golden Eyes by sarjevo.-
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is...well, its to prove a point to an over-skeptical friend of mine.**_

_**Prompt: **There are several (besides the point I'm trying to make). 1: A video by Grable424 on Youtube titled Bottom of the River was a big inspiration to get me started on this (it's a Walking Dead fan-made vid). 2: Girl With Golden Eyes by sarjevo is another point - I am writing the story she cannot, long story. 3: A nagging question - how far can you go before there's no coming back from what you've become?_

_**Rights: **Esther and most of the plot belongs to sarjevo, I'm just writing this.  
><em>

**_Updates:_**_ Now, the updates depend on various things, mainly reviews and my abilities. Updates may be frequent or the time periods between may lull. I can't promise a speedy update, but I can promise that this fic won't be a two-chapter-and-I-disappear fic. _

**_Review, fav and follow (really putting stress on REVIEW!)_**

* * *

><p><em>"You ain't little. You ain't smart.<em>

_You ain't strong. You're alive."_

* * *

><p>The screaming is what troubles me the most.<p>

Or is it the stain on the edge of an otherwise pristine carpet?

The metal frame of the bed digs into my spine, a stark contrast to the thin mattress holding up my head.

My right hand is in my lap, shaking...I lift my left hand, running it flat inches from my face; chin to hairline. My lips part involuntarily and I tenitivaly taste the copper dotting my lips. It is cold; congealed, old.

I hear the screaming again, louder this time. I let my hand drop back into my lap. It smears the blood sprayed there, tears through dried clots, forcing a shiver through my aching muscles.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"Yer 'live," he says oh-so gruffly.

Why is he so cold? Then again, I'm not exactly warm. It's too cold in here. Concrete. It holds no warmth, no help to the sun stretching through the windows so high up.

"I'm alone," I whisper, my voice starting to crack.

"Neva alone, Esther."

His voice is barely above a whisper and it makes my brow furrow. I loll my head towards him, jaw cracking as I open it to speak. But he isn't there. Of course he isn't there, he hadn't been for awhile; the question is, how long was he gone this time?

"Silent," I mutter, stumbling to my feet. "Silent..." I approach the cell door; locked. "Silent...," I push against the door, fingers wrapped around the bars. "Silent...silent...silent!"

My voice echoes. Against concrete, against blood, mattresses, against a crumpled box with the words "Lil' Ass Kicker" scrawled on the side. I push on the bars again, getting more forceful; a scream grows from the back of my throat, starting small, getting louder and louder until - pop!

I'm screaming and kicking, ramming the bars of my cell, kicking apart a small nighstand in the corner. My vision blurs, reality clicking like it does ever-so-often. The carpet is stained beyond repair, the cell block is far too quiet, there isn't even a breeze outside to howl against the walls.

I slow as I notice the polaroid of a certain hunter and I crumpling beneath my right boot. My heart aches and I hurridely save it from my tantrum; reality slowly dislodges itself again inside of me, I know that. I hear boots again, and I think they're actually there.

But I stare at the picture, hear the confusion, and my hands are shaking; I'm pretty sure the pinkie on my right hand is broken. My back hits the bars. I hit the floor. My knees curl to my chest. I grip the photo tight, press it hard against my forehead as my whole body trembles.

"I'm scared...scared...scared..."

_"He's just...gone..."_

_No..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Possibly confusing? Well, it IS a preface. I am going insane just writing this shit. Starts in Season 3-4 and flashes back to 2 occassionally, you will be warned.<em>**

**_REVIEW! Please?...for me?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Redo of previous Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>Daryl never usually let Merle go with him during his trips hunting since joining the people at the quarry, but the asshole insisted. He didn't know why he wanted to come and Daryl didn't really care. He just wanted him to go away.<p>

Forever.

"All 'im sayin' is that blonde may be a bitch," Merle paused, taking a drag from a sweat stained cigarette. "But they usually a freak in the sack. All that pent up frustration, take it out on ya and it's a peach."

Daryl groaned. "Merle! Shut the fuck up."

"Ho ho ho," Merle grinned, swaying in front of Daryl, raising a musty eyebrow. "Sounds like ol Darylina has a kink in 'er britches."

Daryl growled, ready to knock his older brother upside the head with his crossbow, but then he saw the stream up ahead. It was pristine and beautiful, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, though that wasn't his main reason for examining it a little closer than he usually did. There was a medium sized waterfall dumping into the spring and he could have sworn he had just seen a body float through there. Walkers didn't look that clean, or look like they were trying to fight the current.

Daryl pushed Merle out of his way, gaining a grunt and a few words thrown at him that he would usually respond to with his own. But there was a girl in the water, floating face up in almost-new clothing. He dropped his crossbow and hurried to the waters edge, reaching waist deep and scooping the girl into his arms. Her clothing made her heavy and he finally had to drop her on the water's edge and finish dragging her by her arms. Her hair covered her face, her body still warm but growing cold fast.

"Th' hell did she come from," Merle mutters; after a moment, he sighs. "S'pose I should go get Rick."

Daryl shook his head, getting to his knees beside her. "Not yet…"

* * *

><p><em>Hold my hand...<em>

Her eyes open slowly, blinking away a haze as her vision fights to settle.

_It's a long way down..._

Fingers grasp her chin, something closes over her mouth. A suction. Something rolls at the back of her throat; it itches, close to burning. Her eyes widen and it rushes from her mouth. As she tilts to her right, water floods her nostrils, her tongue. She hacks up enough to clear her head, allow her to breath and she looks around.

Mid-afternoon. The sun is straining against the thick canopy of oak and pine threaded above her head. She wipes at her chin, pushes against fresh nettles she lays on. She doesn't quite make it to her feet, instead she collapses on shaking limbs.

"God damn," she hears and finds a man knelt to her left, catches his eyes and he rubs away a trickle of water from his lips.

There is man furthur off behind him, taking slow sips from a flask in his hand; he only has one. She stares at them, hands braced behind her, and then she lets another torrent of water draw from her mouth. It flows down her front and the man with one hand lets out a garbled snort, caught up in his drink.

"Hey," the man knelt to her snaps his fingers in front of her face, drawing her attention. "Ya 'lright?"

It takes her a moment but she finally nods. He sighs and grabs the crossbow at his side, swaying to his feet. He holds out a hand and she takes it, shivering from the cold. She wraps her arms around herself, rubbing with her hands for just a little friction.

"Ya almost drowned," the man speaks, pointing up. "Ya come from there?"

Her eyes follow his attention and she sees a rather steep incline that leads right into the pool of water she must have been floating in. There is blood still lingering around the surface and her heart flutters, fingers searching for a wound. She grunts as her fingers trace a long, jagged, gash that connects her right temple to her ear; it stings with pressure and she leaves it be, feeling awkward. Lost.

"Names Daryl," he grunts then points to one hand. "Ma brother Merle."

"Hi there," Merle grins, shoving his flask into his back pocket. "What's your name?"

It takes her a moment before it bursts through a hazy cloud. "Esther," she mutters. "My name is Esther."

"Sound unsure," Daryl twists, looks ready to run.

Why should he? Just a girl he found floating face down in the middle of the woods. No biggey.

She shakes her head a little, obviously disgruntled. "I am..."

He can't help it; she sounds so sad and...well, he won't admit he's a sucker. "Why?"

She looks between the men, eyes lingering on Daryl the most; she notes the softness of his lips and blushes. "I...I don't remember..."

"Don' remember your name," Merle snorts.

"No," she pouts then that sinks. "I don't remember...well, anything."

Daryl lets out a breath, Merle looks to him; what now? "Nothin'?"

She nods then stops, shakes her head fiercely. "Most things..."

Right, because that made it better.

* * *

><p>"So….she doesn't remember anything?"<p>

Daryl shook his head, leaning against the brick outside the door to their cell block. "Think she got shot…"

Merle is seated with her on a bench near the gate, looking over the wound on her face with Hershel at his side. They are saying something but are too far for Daryl to catch anything. Rick shakes his head a little, looking over at the young girl. She nods when Hershel lets go of her chin, looking over at Daryl. She doesn't look away until Daryl grows uncomfortable enough to move.

"What're we gonna do with her?"

Rick shakes his head, rubs the back of his neck. "I suppose…we can take her in. Though, she will need to be evaluated. I need to talk to Hershel and Merle about her first, see if she really doesn't remember anything. If she's dangerous."

Daryl nodded just as Hershel hobbled up, still getting used to his artificial leg. "The girl seems confused. Very confused," he seemed conflicted. "The wound appears to be artificial but it _has _damaged some part of her ability to retain memories. From what we observed in a brief test, details flit in and out. I can't be positive on my conclusion but I am sure that her memories will come back to her in time."

Rick sighed. "So…I guess whenever she recovers her memory, we can debate if she has earned her keep and then…decide her fate. We can't send her out there when she doesn't even know who she really is."

The three of them nodded then looked up, hearing her laughing and Merle looking more smug than usual. Daryl rolled his eyes, kicking off the wall. As he approached, Esther looked over at him, the corners of her eyes still crinkled in laughter. Merle cleared his throat, standing from his seat and deciding now to walk away. The small girl stood, her black hair still wet and clinging to the bones of her hips.

"Merle said I'm staying," she chirped.

Daryl glared over his shoulder, seeing Merle waving at him from beside Rick and now Carol, who was watching Esther and Daryl with curious, wide eyes. He looked back down at the black haired girl and saw her still smiling.

"What?"

Her eyes crinkled just a little more. She took a step closer to him and pressed up, her lips tenderly meeting his cheek and then she took a step back, clasping her hands behind her back. "I just…thank you for saving me. Most people wouldn't these days, I know that much."

He stared at her for a long moment, his throat twisted. "No problem," he muttered gruffly. "Merle was right, our leader Rick says you can stay until you recover your memories."

Something sparkled in her eyes. "I-I will regain them?"

Daryl nodded once. "Yes, that's what Hershel said. We'll get you set up with a spot in one of the cell blocks. If we don't have any room, you can bunk in ours. For a short time."

Esther nodded fiercely. "That sounds great…I'm just happy you are all willing to let me into your home until I recover…whatever it was I lost."

Daryl sighed, watching her almost prance towards the others, giving Rick a hug and letting Merle lead her with a laugh towards the back of the courtyard. He looked up, watching the pine trees sway in the wind and reached up, rubbing where her lips had left a wet mark on his skin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember to review please!<strong>_


End file.
